


we've got to stop meeting like this

by captainmullin (spaceduck500)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceduck500/pseuds/captainmullin
Summary: A modern!AU for Granblue Fantasy that no one asked for (also college!AU)I may or may not expand upon this, it all depends
Relationships: Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	we've got to stop meeting like this

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is rackam/mullin, shoutout to the one (1) follower on my tumblr who likes them ;^;
> 
> will i post a part 2? perhaps

Buzz. Buzz buzz. Azazel's phone lit up from it's place on the nightstand. Azazel groaned and rolled over, picking it up.

_hey zazzy_

_uh funny story_

_drang offered to give me free drinks in exchange that i taste-test some of his new cocktails_

_soooo_

Azazel scowled at his phone. I'm not helping them tonight. I need some rest. He quickly texted them back: 

_Not tonight. Find someone else._

_but zazzy_

_No buts. Ask Drang to drive you home._

_zazzy he leeeeft_

_zazzyyyy you're the only one i trust_

_That won't work on me, Mew._

_I'm texting Rackam._

_no no no no_

Azazel rolled his eyes at Mullin's protests. "Sorry, but 'f ya d'nt want Rackam t' see you drunk, then maybe try not gettin' wasted in the first place…" he whispered as he pulled up Rackam's contact.

_Hey. Sorry to bother you but Mullin is drunk again._

_Do me a favor and pick 'em up so I can sleep?_

_Jewel Resort, right?_

_On my way._

_Thanks. Owe ya._

Azazel smiled at the quick response Rackam gave, "N' Mullin really thinks he doesn't like 'em…?" He shook his head, turned off his phone, and went back to sleep.

Around the same time Azazel was falling back to bed, Rackam was getting out of his. Mullin getting drunk at the Jewel Resort had become a more frequent occurrence - they found it hard to refuse when drinks were free most of the time - so Rackam had been prepared. He grabbed a water bottle, some painkillers, and a pillow to use to sleep in the car. 

Grabbing his keys and phone, Rackam shot Mullin a text before heading into the parking garage. 

_I'm on my way to pick you up. Be safe._

_im always sade_

_*safe_

Rackam rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone before driving off.

Mullin stared at their phone screen for a solid minute. Blinked. Poked it. Drang gave them a curious glance and his eyes lit up when he saw the ID. 

"Oh ho! My dear friend, will I finally be able to meet this loverboy of yours?~" Drang teased, wiping down the bar and taking Mullin's glass from them.

"He's not-!" Mullin began to protest, then pouted: "He doesn't think of me like that…" They swung their legs like a little kid. "You're mean, just like Azazel." 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! You're easy to tease, my dear." Drang smiled, then his expression turned serious: "You should tell him you like him, you know." 

"Like who?" Rackam called over, giving Mullin a pat on the head. They froze in surprise and avoided his gaze. Drang bore his toothy grin once more. 

"Oh! No one, I assure you. Are you Rackam? Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Drang tossed him a wink. Rackam smiled back.

"My name come up often or somethin'? Yeah, that's me. Mind if I take this mess off of your hands?" 

"By all means!" Drang replied, "In my professional opinion, they should've stopped a few drinks ago, but…" 

Rackam frowned at the blue-haired man in front of him. Then why didn't you stop them? His glare seemed to say, and Drang shrunk a little.

"Ah-hah, well… They were helping me with some new drink mixtures, you see…?" 

Mullin decided to pipe up: "Good! Drang always makes good drinks. They're fizzy n' sweet…" They looked up at Rackam from their seat, "Don't be mad…?"

"I…" Rackam faltered under their pleading gaze, "I'm not mad. I'm just worried for your health." 

"I'm okay!" 

"I know, I know… let's get you home, yeah?" Rackam turned to go but Drang coughed and gestured to Mullin's outstretched arms. He sighed and turned back around, scooping them up bridal style.

"Anddd… up we go!" Rackam said, making sure Mullin didn't tumble onto the floor unceremoniously. Mullin giggled a little at that, cuddling up to Rackam's chest while he nodded to Drang. 

Drang rolled his eyes as he watched the two leave: "Do they seriously not know they're head over heels for each other?" 

"Mm… you're warm." Mullin mumbled as Rackam carried them outside. Rackam laughed a little. 

"Is that so?" 

"Mhm…" They closed their eyes, trying to ignore their rising headache. Rackam picked up the pace and ushered them into the passenger seat of his car. Mullin pouted and tried to cling to him, but to no avail. Rackam gently shushed them and handed them the pillow to cuddle instead. 

Mullin curled up in the seat, pouting. Rackam buckled them in, making sure they were safe, before turning on his car. Mullin made a small noise of discomfort and put a hand on their forehead.

"What's wrong? You warm?" Rackam asked.

"Mhm…"

"Let me check your temperature, m'kay?"

"'kay…" 

Rackam leaned over and gently placed the back of his hand against their forehead. Shit. They're burning up. A fever? Argh, I'm not a med student…

"Rackam?" Mullin whispered, a blush on their cheeks.

"Hm?"

"You can move your hand now…" 

"Huh? O-Oh." Rackam retracted his hand, looking away. "We should get you back to your place, you don't look so good." 

Mullin curled up more and nodded without complaint. A few minutes into the drive home, they made another noise of discomfort and held the water bottle to their forehead in an effort to feel better. 

A pang of sympathy went through Rackam's face and he patted them on the head: "You want to go back to my place? It's closer, and we're less likely to bother Azazel." 

"You sure…? Don't wanna be rude…" 

"I'm sure. Wanna lay down in the back? It's cooler." 

"Mhm…" 

"Got it. Let me pull over." Rackam carefully pulled over to a curb and got out, rushing over to the passenger side where Mullin was struggling with even opening the door. 

"I got you, it's okay…" Rackam hummed, opening the door and helping them to the backseat of his car. "Close your eyes, rest." 

"Rackam?" Mullin mumbled. "Thanks." 

"Shhh. Sleep." 

Rackam made sure they were situated and cooling off before hopping back into the driver's seat. Pulling away from the curb, he kept a careful eye on Mullin all the way home.

Pulling into the parking garage, Rackam made haste to get Mullin inside and somewhere comfy. Opening up the backseat, he found Mullin clutching their head with tears in their eyes.

"You look somethin' horrible, Cap… here, let me carry you," Rackam muttered, pulling them up and into a bridal style hold. "I have painkillers, don't worry, shhh…" 

Mullin whined and buried their head into the pillow they were clinging onto. Rackam began to jog into the building, making his way up the steps - he lived on the third floor and he didn't feel like waiting for the elevator. 

Shifting his hold on Mullin, Rackam unlocked his apartment door. One of his neighbors who was still up gave him a quizzical glance. Rackam sighed to himself and carried Mullin inside, locking the door behind him.

"Rackam?" Mullin asked, their voice weak. "You okay?" 

Silly. Worried about me when you're sick. "I'm fine, don't sweat it. You, on the other hand, are burning up." 

"Oh… sorry." 

"Don't apologize. I'm gonna take off your jacket now, okay?" Rackam gently sat Mullin upright on his bed and began to peel off their jacket. Mullin pouted and clung to the pillow stubbornly. Rackam rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow away, promising that he'd give it back.

Mullin relented and allowed Rackam to do as he needed, checking their temperature every so often. They made grabby hands at him when he left to go get water. 

"Hey, easy, I'll be right back. Don't pout." 

"Okay…" They pouted despite his words, rolling over on the bed and curling up on themselves. Rackam returned a minute or so later with some medicine.

"Sleepyhead, you need to take this. You'll feel better."

"Don't wanna."

"Don't be like that," Rackam chided, sitting down next to them, "I don't want to see you in pain. C'mon, sit up." 

"'kay…" Mullin sat up obediently. Their hair was a mess, shirt partly unbuttoned. Rackam passed them the water and pills. They took it in one go, wincing. 

"You're a baby, pills aren't the end of the world."

"You're a… baby." Mullin huffed. "'s hot. And cold." 

"'Cause you're sick. Lay down, I'll get you a washcloth." Rackam brushed their hair of out their face. 

"...Wait." 

"Hm?" 

Mullin shifted a little, bashful. "Um… can you cuddle with me?" 

It was Rackam's turn to go red. "Why's that?" 

"I…" They picked at their nails. "Never done it. Might be nice." Mullin bit their lip in nervousness: "But I'm drunk and sick and pouty so I may not be the greatest companion."

Rackam internally groaned and cursed Azazel for asking him to pick Mullin up. It was bad for his heart. 

"...Only for a little." 

Mullin nodded and scooted over so Rackam could lay down. He held out his arms while Mullin rested their head on his chest, enjoying the warmth. Rackam ran a hand through their hair, watching their expression soften. Mullin's eyes closed and Rackam pressed a kiss to their forehead.

"What was that?" Mullin whispered.

"What was what?" Rackam replied. 

"You kissed me."

"Am I not allowed to, dear captain?" Rackam mused, twirling some of their hair in between his fingers. Mullin's ears turned pink and they tried to hide their face.

"U-Um… it's okay…"

"Just okay?" He teased. Mullin huffed. 

"You're mean."

"I know. Get some sleep." Rackam kissed Mullin's forehead again, wrapping his arms around them.


End file.
